


Dumb Haus Goofballs

by thereshaegoes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, smh making gingerbread cookies, smh vaguely participating in the creation of gingerbread cookies, well making is strong word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereshaegoes/pseuds/thereshaegoes
Summary: "I love all of these dumb Haus goofballs and I'd love to see them sharing some winter cheer."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/gifts).



> Also posted on tumblr here: http://ericrichardbittlejr.tumblr.com/post/154132873059/my-swawesomesanta-gift-for-mamaliza-who-asked (I've tried embedding links on here but it never works so we're gonna have to deal with the ugly link)

fun fact: the haus kitchen layout changes a bit from year one to year two&three, it looses a window. But more windows (more space) worked better for the composition of this. Also in my scouring for references, I found that Lardo has art hanging in the kitchen! How cute! (You can't see it here, it's on the wall to the right, opposite of betsy 2.0)

I hope you enjoy this, Schuyler!


End file.
